Their Special Day
by Johnt12345
Summary: This is a story of Ahsoka Tano's last morning. This is my first fiction-much less my first fanfiction. It is a Luxsoka story. It is more appropriate for Valentine's Day so just imagine when you read this it is the Republic Love Day. There is some mature content in Chapter 2, but no explicit sex scenes in this story. All characters are the property of Disney. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Their Special Day-Chapter 1

**This is a story of Ahsoka Tano's last morning of her life. It takes place well after the Yuuzhan Vong War during the Legacy Era. It would actually be the last chapter of a story I am planning (in my head) now.**

**It is a story fit better for Valentine's day and I was going to wait until 2015 to publish but with Season Six and Rebels coming out, I thought it was better to get this out as the Star Wars universe we know now may change.**

**This is not only my first FanFiction, but my first fiction-even from when I was in high school. I hope it's not too sappy.**

**It is rated M for sexual innuendos in Chapter Two.**

**I am not highly knowledgeable about Star Wars technology (i.e., can a ship really show on a monitor in another ship while both are in hyperspace?) so I hope I don't make too many faux pas.**

**All characters mentioned except for those without names in this story are the property of Disney. johnt**

-O-

It was the morning when Ahsoka was in the museum of the Jedi. She was older than she or anyone could remember. Three generations of the Jedi she had trained and seen off since the defeat of the Empire. During the times of the Yuuzhan Vong War she fought, and during the resurgence of the Empire earlier under Thrawn as well. But for a time, there had been peace. She had been retired from the Order for a while, but not before she was a Grand Master herself, showered with honors from the Republic. She had also been the matriarch of one of the most influential families of the Republic.

This was the exhibit room with the old equipment and antiques from the era of the Clone Wars. No one else was in the room except her and her great-granddaughter sitting next to her. It didn't seem people had much interest in ancient history. Equipment, such as the old Phase I Clone armor (the Phase II armor perhaps too similar to the more recent Stormtroopers of the Empire), astromechs, weapons, such as BlasTech carbines, and small ships from that time were there as well, such as a LAAT/i Gunship. Things from a time when she was very young, but she still remembered them clearly. Just like she did the people from that time.

They were all gone now. Sweet Padme, Plo Koon, Windu, Ayala, Riyo, Captain Rex, Kit, all of them. Barriss as well; who redeemed herself and went on to partake in the fight to restore democracy to the Republic, as she had done. Some went too soon, like Steela of Onderon and Petro and Katooni that she took on their Gathering, killed in The Purge. Some went when they were destined to, like Obi-wan and Master Yoda, who left when the new hope had been found. And one, Anakin, left when he finally discovered that love could topple empires.

But what hurt most of all was the leaving of her loving husband of several decades, just under a year ago. This was the first time in memory that she would spend this day that was so special to them without him. Somehow, they had both survived to a very old age despite being in the center of the worst battles of the Republic for the last three generations. Some people scoffed at their relationship. 'Stay with your own kind,' was the typical response from people, Togrutas or humans, from both planets. But they stayed together. Those others did not look more than skin-deep. They did not see the love between the two.

This was a day honoring love; long forgotten from the old times in the Republic, but used by council of The New Jedi Order long ago, soon after the fall of the Empire, to proclaim the end of the attachment rule and the acceptance of love in The Order. By the end of that day, Ahsoka was at the front of the Jedi Temple with her husband and daughters, the oldest of which, then still young, was a hero for the Alliance to Restore Democracy, requesting re-admittance to The Order. It was quickly accepted by Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Since it's resurgence, this day had become a day celebrated throughout the Republic as a day honoring love.

Their first kiss was on this day—Ahsoka's and her soon-to-be-husband's. She still smiles at the remembrance of that time. She accidentally, unknowingly, bit his lip with one of her sharp teeth, and then noticed the small drop of blood on his lower lip. She was so embarrassed that she wanted to fall through the floor, but he shrugged it off with joke. "Gee, Ahsoka," he said, "do I taste as good as I am handsome?" She had one of the biggest smiles she ever made when he said that. "Yes and yes," she said. They kissed again; this time much more passionately, but Ahsoka was more careful this time.

A year later, on this day, they were married. They both made love with each other for the first time that wedding night. It was the first time for both of them. They were that special to each other.


	2. Their Special Day-Chapter 2

**This is Chapter Two of "Their Special Day—A Luxsoka Love Story FanFiction." This is a Mature rated chapter—not for explicit scenes but sexual innuendos. Please continue to the next chapter if you do not want to read this chapter. I wished to write this chapter to give more intimacy to Ahsoka's and Lux's marriage and the funny things they like to do together as husband and wife. Please let me know if you don't think this adds to the story.**

**Chapter Two**

They also sometimes did funny things on this day (as well as many other days). They were not prudes at all and sometimes they played rather risqué jokes with each other. Like the time on this day, soon after they were re-united and Ahsoka had re-joined the Order, she attached a small Padawan braid (of her husband's hair from a haircut she clumsily did for him a few days earlier) on her husband's hair . . . down below . . . while he was asleep after a fantastic night of love-making. The next morning, he went into the refresher, and it was as he was about to take a shower when he finally noticed it, guffawing loudly enough to wake the entire planet. Like he was, he walked out of the refresher and over to Ahsoka in the front room, just about to leave for an errand. He bowed low, saying, "Master Ahsoka." He came back up. "Serve each other," she said, looking down and then back up to his wonderful, deep jade-colored eyes. "And Love," he said with a small jolt of his hips with hers. "We shall," as she finished the pledge. Ahsoka was rather late for her errand that morning, and her husband kept that little braid where it was for quite a long time.

Then there was an earlier time on this day, a year after their marriage, with a little girl child between them, and just days before the Jedi Purge, when, as her husband was about to leave for the Senate, she decided to see him off wearing the holster belt with the twin DC-17 blasters Captain Rex had given her for her protection after she had left The Order—and nothing else. Her lekku were strategically placed in front of her breasts but her husband could see a little bit of her flower peeking out from just below the holster belt. She noticed that he noticed, and she shyly lowered the belt. "You little vixen," he said while he passionately started to kiss her all over her body.

A while later her husband was seen rushing to work because he was already late. But he had not a worried face. Rather, a very big smile. He'll have to thank the good captain again for giving her those blasters and the belt.

Some flowers taste so sweet. Yes. Like the finest wine.

That doesn't count the times they sang love songs to each other, took bubble baths together, or the different places they made love; the open fields on Shili, the new orchard of their just planted fruit trees, the roof of the Senate—many different places. She usually took the top position. Commander Ahsoka she would always be. They couldn't have been said to be unusual, but neither were they straight-laced; just deeply in love. If most people had known what they, a Jedi Master and a Senator of the Republic, did in private they would have been shocked. But that was just it. They did these things in privacy, with just the three of them—themselves and their love for each other.


	3. Their Special Day-Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of "Their Special Day—A Luxsoka Love Story FanFiction." This a chapter has a funny love scene in it.**

'Huh. The crazy things young people do. But at the time, it was wonderful,' Ahsoka, sitting in the Jedi museum, thought to herself with a smile.

In this room, seated on a bench close by, Ahsoka was looking at a red and white Delta-7B one-man starfighter—coincidentally, her starfighter, although nobody who made the exhibit probably knew that. She could tell by the faded markings and the scratches on the starfighter from all the battles she was in that it was hers, but somebody had put an R4 agromech in the hole where her trusty R7 astromech had rested. "Whoops," she thought.

Her youngest great-granddaughter of two was playing on the seat near her. Her mother and her mother's mother, as well as herself, had married humans so the girl had few Togruta traits. But they were there if you knew Togrutas—mostly in how pretty a girl she was.

The girl was holding a Shilaron apple. This was a hybrid fruit made from some samples from similar fruits on Ahsoka's and her husband's planets after the Empire fell. It took many years and many trials, but finally, there was success. This little fruit after a while became very popular and it was the core of their ample, but not ostentatious, wealth. It was the pride of the family

"That old thing is so small," her grand-daughter, the mother of the little girl, standing next to her said, looking at the small starfighter. "I'd feel sorry for anybody that had to fly for a Coruscant minute in that thing." She herself loved Ahsoka very much and was mostly taking care of her, helping to wash and feed her and such things because she had become quite weak since her grandfather had passed on. Her poor grandmother seemed so lonely after that.

Ahsoka smirked as she remembered one time she was in that fighter. "Humpf," she spurted out. And then, after a short silence, "Your aunt was conceived in it," she said with a small smirk, nodding towards the little ship and then looking at her granddaughter, who smiled at the remark and then went off a ways away, leaving Ahsoka with her youngest daughter—and her memories.

-O-

They were on the flight desk of _The Resolute_, ready to embark on a diplomatic mission to Ryloth below. Standing with them was a platoon of the Torrent Company of the 501st. This meeting just happened to occur next to Ahsoka's old starfighter she had used when she was in the Order. For some reason, perhaps nostalgia, it had stayed where it was. Military people were like that.

"All right, men." Master Skywalker said. "We are here only to provide protection for Senator Bonteri and his wife who are on this mission to reassure the people of Ryloth that they are not alone in their fight against the Separatists. They will be negotiating the needs of the people for their defense and support they need from the Republic. This is a diplomatic mission so there will be no armor and side arms only for those accompanying the Senator and Lady Ahsoka. However, we will need a LAAT/i team to land surreptitiously to be there just in case we need a quick removal. All right. Get stowed away for hyperspace."

During the speech, Lux; "Terry," from Bonteri, to his wife, family, and close friends, had a neat idea, but worried if Ahsoka would get it. While Master Skywalker had been talking, he winked at Ahsoka and almost imperceptibly nodded to the fighter close by. She caught on and winked back, waiting for his signal. She was quick, that one.

"Sir, yes sir," the troopers all shouted in unison with the same voice.

Then, suddenly, Lux turned very pale while looking wide-eyed upwards into open space. "Ge- General Grievous," he said, while weakly pointing an arm towards open space above them.

That was the signal.

While everyone, everyone, on the deck around them was looking to where Lux had pointed, the newlyweds jumped unnoticed into the small fighter and the last anyone saw of them until Ryloth was the bottom of the little starfighter. Quickly, Ahsoka headed towards a hyperspace ring and, Lux, taking over, guided the ship into the ring.

Later, above the flight deck, on the bridge, a frustrated Master Skywalker and Admiral Yularen were getting the squadron ready for hyperspace. Master Skywalker was in charge.

"All right you two," he said over the comm. "None of us can go into hyperspace until you do."

There was no response.

"Get ready to go into hyperspace on my mark. Ready. . . . 3- 2- 1- . . . Hit it. . . ."

Nothing happened.

"I said 'Hit it'! . . .

Still nothing.

"OK. I know you two are busy right now but will one of you hit it?! . . . ."

Nothing but some indistinct muffling over the comm.

"Now! . . . . Hit the damn lever! . . . .

Nothing but some slight shaking in the small fighter.

"All right! If one of you doesn't hit that kriffing lever right now I am going to go over there and do it myse- . . . . Finally!" Master Skywalker said in frustration.

Somehow, someone on that little ship had pulled the hyperspace lever.

Later, while in hyperspace, Ayala Secura came to the bridge after checking the supplies needed for her home world. Master Skywalker was standing at the helm position but looking a little fed up with something. She looked around. "Where are Senator Bonteri and Lady Ahsoka?" she asked. Master Skywalker looked at her with a look of annoyance at something, but not her, and pointed with two fingers at the small ship detailed on the monitor that they couldn't see from the view window while in hyperspace.

"Mmm," she mused. "That starfighter is pitching and rolling a bit. It seems to be somewhat un-sta-b .. . What?!" She caught on. "The two of them? In that little fighter?!" She looked at Master Skywalker with surprise and shock. He affirmed her suspicions. Then, as she looked back to the monitor, she smirked and then put on a very sultry face. "Well, well, well," she said. She then looked over to the communications panel and saw the comm-link connection light with the small starfighter. She noticed it was blinking. Someone must be hitting up against it in that little space. Then it was blinking faster. Then it was blinking faster and faster. And then faster yet more. And then, all of the sudden, the light flashed on brightly; almost enough to light up the whole bridge, or so she thought as her eyes got very big. "Whew," she let out very quietly. Ayala then took out her handkerchief and patted her face with it, giving Master Skywalker an innocent little smile before putting the handkerchief back.

On the planet, everyone had disembarked. The little one-seater with the newlyweds was about to touch down on a spot slightly below them off to their right flank a short way away. Just as the legs of the ship touched ground a sudden bang was heard and a human boy and an orange-skinned Togruta girl in a nice dress were flown into the air.

"Not the eject button you moron!" Ahsoka's clear and angry voice shook the air, fading with the distance she was traveling. "And where did you put my . . ."

Panties. Everyone could see as she used the Force to float down to the surface facing away from them a distance away, trying to keep the dress from flying up too much. She let Lux find his own way down.

"You men didn't see that," said Master Skywalker after he cleared his throat.

"Great," said Captain Rex. "We're already deaf from that artillery and now we get to go blind."

The senator and the lady were able to help with the people of Ryloth. But she never was able to find her panties. Too bad. They matched her dress so well.


	4. Their Special Day-Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of "Their Special Day—A Luxsoka Love Story FanFiction"**

In the quiet of that lonely room, Ahsoka chuckled to herself at those wonderful memories—sometimes sour when they happened, but turning sweet with the passing of time. She let out a long sigh at the remembrance of times long past.

Then she saw him at the door at the far end of the room. He was old, very old, and hobbled over. But she knew that face from a long time ago. She had woken up every morning next to that face many, many years.

He started to walk towards her; and with each step he seemed younger. With each step, he had more and darker hair and fewer wrinkles. But he didn't have much waist to lose because he never was that heavy in all his life.

With each step, he was getting younger; from the bent old man that first appeared, to the sturdy septuagenarian that was elected the leader of the Republic; to the man with gray hair, looking satisfied with what he had done in his life; to the man, upright in bearing, who was the man who led armies to defeat the darkness and who was a nemesis to the Yuuzhan Vong and Thrawn; to the young man, the representative of his people, confident in his future and who would be the father of her many children; then to the boy, almost a man, she knew on Onderon. When he stopped, and laid his arms on the fighter before her, he was the boy when she first laid eyes on him so many decades ago on Raxus.

"A little too far," she said smiling after a while. He chuckled silently, looking down into the fighter. She followed his eyes and when she looked back up, he was the Senator of the Republic and her new husband as she remembered him, just as he was the very day they made love in the seat of that starfighter before her while they flew in hyperspace. "Perfect," Ahsoka said.

Some moments passed. "Terry," she said emotionally. There was a long silence as the two looked at each other. "Have you come for me?" she asked in a voice as old as she was. He only cocked his head to one side and pointed to an area along the rim of the cockpit, just under the open canopy.

She scrunched her brows and then remembered. She stood up, walked over to the fighter as fast as her advanced age would allow her, and started to feel under the canopy where her Terry had pointed. Then she felt them. 'There they were all this time,' she thought. She deftly removed the panties and held them in her hand.

"So that's where you hid them," she said triumphantly while rising up, looking to where her husband had been. But when she looked back up again, he was gone.

The little girl next to her heard her but didn't see the man turned boy that was just there. "Who are you talking to, Mimaw?" using the word from Old Onderon for grandmother, one of the first words she learned. Ahsoka didn't answer but just sat back down, feeling very tired. She took the apple from off the bench with her right hand, her left holding fast to the treasure from the starfighter.

In the meantime, Ahsoka's granddaughter had gone into another room of the museum, a room with an exhibit of more recent events. There she met her aunt, Ahsoka's oldest daughter, already well along in years. She herself was the daughter of a younger aunt, one who had become a Jedi. A few of her siblings had become Jedi, but she did not.

After a long while, they both entered the room with the Clone Wars exhibits using the same door that the apparition of their father and grandfather had just used, but they didn't know it. They started to look at some of the exhibits near the door and, after seeing from a distance that Ahsoka was asleep, her granddaughter waved to her daughter sitting next to Ahsoka.

It wasn't long before they heard the cries of the little girl. "Mimaw, wake up! Mimaw, please wake up! What's the matter Mimaw?" As the two women rushed closer to Ahsoka and her great-grand daughter, they could see the girl pushing Ahsoka's upper arm with both of her little hands, begging her to wake up. "Mimaw! Wake up!" The little girl was in tears by the time they reached her. Ahsoka was slumped down, her right hand no longer holding the Shilaron apple while her left held fast to a pair of old-fashioned panties that seemed to match a dress Ahsoka's daughter remembered, now faded.


	5. Their Special Day-Chapter 5

**Chapter Five of "Their Special Day—A Luxsoka Love Story FanFiction"**

By late afternoon, many had gathered to mourn the passing of Grand Master Tano, Lady Bonteri. Her corporeal self was on a high dais, much like the one on which Steela of Onderon was placed to honor her. Except this time, they left above the shoulders exposed. Many wanted to take a last look at her as they knew her. The honors she had gained in her very long life were displayed below her.

Many had come. The current Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, of course, as well as all the living former chancellors were in attendance. Any and all Jedi who could be there were in attendance. Many had been taught by Grand Master Tano, and not a few had been her Padawan. No excuse short of imminent death would work for this moment for not being there if you weren't off-world. Almost every Senator of the Republic made their appearance as well. With the members of the Jedi Council, those senators and representatives from Shili and Onderon were in the front rows.

Grand Master Luke Skywalker was also there. He led the ceremonies as he slowly walked up to the dais, himself an old man, and bowed deeply to Ahsoka. The ceremony was solemn and regal. But while they were commencing in stateliness, Ahsoka's granddaughter remembered someone else—a good woman, who was confident, patient, loving, and kind. That, she thought, was the greatest legacy one could leave behind. When someone remembered you with love.

It all became too much for her and she wanted to seek solace to give quietness to her thoughts. She then walked around the Temple—it was understandably empty this very moment—and soon found herself in a very quiet nook high above Coruscant. It was small, with a beautiful view, and very quiet in the early dusk. If she were a few decades younger and with her husband before they married, she would have found this place to be very romantic, like a lover's hideaway. Down below, she could see a multitude of speeders rushing back and forth, carrying people who, perhaps when they arrived home and were sitting in front of the holo-net, would later learn of the great loss to the Republic, and talk it over with their friends and family in quiet tones.

She stayed there for what seemed to her a short time but actually, it took more time than she thought to calm herself. It had almost become dark. After all, she did not have Jedi training, as some of her brothers and sisters, so it took a little more time for her to calm herself emotionally.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see that someone else decided to take in the view so she was about to leave. For some reason, perhaps it was the Force, she glanced at the person, and then took a longer look. She was glad she did. She couldn't believe it at first, but this person, a young Togruta girl of pure Shili blood, looking down on the Coruscant scene below, seemed to have the same facial markings of her grandmother on the dais in the room she just came from. She also seemed to be glowing a faint blue and it seemed as if she could see through her. Maybe it was just her imagination.

But it wasn't. The girl turned towards her with a smile. The girl before her was her very grandmother, as she had never seen her before. Young, with short lekku and montrals, wearing a rust-red tunic and skirt with a cutout in the front just above her pert chest, attached around her neck with a simple but beautiful metal, diamond-shaped lock. Here she was before her, holding her head high.

"Grandma?" The woman asked. She was answered with a nod and a smile, but no words.

Then she noticed a movement beyond her grandmother. Her eyes became full in surprise and her grandmother turned her head. As she did so, the woman could see a silka bead braid, somewhat long, to the right of her grandmother's rear lekku. To the other side of the girl was a young man, a human, maybe in his late teens or early twenties, with a look of serenity in his eyes. He was glowing as well, but perhaps not as much, as if it was on loan, and he seemed just as ephemeral as her grandmother. He walked up to the young girl, her grandmother, and when he was near her, she nestled into his side while looking up into his eyes as he put his arm around her. Then, both looked to the woman.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" She asked shakingly. They both nodded and smiled at her and then looked lovingly into each others eyes.

This was too much. Their granddaughter quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop her cry and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to staunch the tears. But they flowed freely. She tried to get control of herself but failed. She couldn't recall later how long she was like that.

But then she remembered something; something that made her eternally happy. Thinking this, she was finally able to open her eyes, only to see that she was alone again. But she was not sad, just very, very happy; happy because she remembered that:

On this day; their special day; they were together after all.

After that day, their granddaughter would show up in the same place at the same time on the same day, and each year, she saw again her grandparents. Years later, she brought her daughter, the one who was with Ahsoka at the last, to continue the tradition as she herself was getting along in years and, with what she had just heard from her doctor, might be joining them in a year's time.

Her daughter did return the next year. When she saw them, she showed them to her half-Togruta newborn girl. And they smiled happily.

The End

-O-

**I hope you liked the story. As I said before, I hope it wasn't too sappy.**

**The love-making in the Delta was inspired by Justin Timberlake's Spaceship Coupe. The scene with the blaster belt was inspired as a response to Jade-Max's Redirect on FanFiction. The third paragraph of Chapter One was inspired by A River Runs Through It. The first kiss scene was inspired by The Fate of a Padawan (a Barrisoka on DA). **

**I would like to thank Ahsoka114 on DeviantArt, and david-davies5851, operavoice93, Norik956, ItsATrap101, Violet Frost, PoshGirlLylaa27, 01Tabby Cat101, Anakinskywalkergo, AhsokaTano141516, Bookreaderninja, ahsokanerd, on FanFiction and so many others for keeping this wonderful love story alive.**

**Thanks, johnt.**


End file.
